Rain
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: It's raining. Izzie's car won't start. And where does McDreamy fit into all this?Read and review.


**Pairing: Izzie/McDreamy**

It was raining, it was cold and Dr. Isobel Stevens' car wouldn't start "come on" she said as she tried to rev up her car again VROOM VROOM CHUG CHUG CLUNCK "shit" she said as she sighed as her head rested against the steering wheel. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, Izzie's head snapped up and turned to see Dr. Derek Shepherd A.k.a. "McDreamy" was standing there.

Izzie wound down her window "everything okay Iz?" Derek asked as he stood under an umbrella, Izzie rolled her eyes "no my freaking car won't start" she said frustratedly "how about I give you a lift home and you can call a tow truck from there" he offered.

Izzie knew she shouldn't go because Derek was her best friend Dr. Meredith Grey's ex and she was supposed to hate him but what the hell she didn't want to be stranded outside the hospital all night "okay" she said, she got out of her car and she and Derek hurried to his Range Rover and scrambled in shutting their doors.

Derek started up the engine and pulled away from the hospital. The ride to Izzie's was silent as the former stared out the window watching the scenery fly by "so how was your day?" Derek asked her trying to make conversation, Izzie looked at him "let's see; Meredith came to work a wreck as usual it's been 7 months since you guys broke up and yet she's still a wreck. I took Callie to lunch and I told her I was happy about her marriage to George, at first she didn't believe me but then I told her I envied her because I don't have Denny anymore and then we hit it off. As it turns out we both like the movie Dirty Dancing and Dirty Dancing 2: Havana Nights. Then Mer came and yelled at me for socializing with Callie and saying that I thought I hated her, now Meredith hates Callie because the latter has George but other than that my day was fine" Izzie finished her rant.

Derek chuckled "she had a problem with you socializing with Cal?" he asked her, Izzie laughed "I know I thought she was the one who was friends with her" she replied.

Derek pulled up in front of Izzie apartment building and shut off the engine looking at Izzie who looked back "look what happened between Meredith and I happened, I broke it off because I wasn't loving her anymore. Now I know she probably hates me but just because your Meredith's friend doesn't mean you have to side with her and stay mad at me," he said.

Izzie ran her hands through her blonde hair "I know, I'm sorry I've been letting Meredith control me these last seven months and I can't even be friends with you without her biting my head off, I'm really sorry Der" she said, Derek smiled "come here" he said.

Izzie un-buckled her seatbelt and leaned over to hug him "promise me you'll pick your own friends" Derek said to her, Izzie pulled back and laughed "definitely" she said, Izzie kept her gaze on Derek's and suddenly found herself drowning in his gorgeous blue pools "you gonna call that tow truck?" Derek's voice asked her snapping her out of the staring competition "only if I can make you coffee" she replied, Derek chuckled "deal" he said and together they got out of the car.

Derek sat on the couch in Izzie's condominium while she was on the phone to the tow truck guy "okay thank you so much Bill I'll see ya later... okay bye" he heard her say and heard the phone being put back into its cradle, Izzie came out with two steaming coffee cups handed one to Derek and sat next to him "so Bill my buddy is going to tow my car to the mechanics and I get half price for both towing and mechanics since I know Oliver" she said.

Derek chuckled "maybe the next time my car breaks down I could get half price for saying I'm friends with Izzie Stevens" he said, Izzie laughed but stopped when she had to roll her neck groaning "what's wrong?" Derek asked looking at her "my neck is sore and stiff that's all" she said.

Derek put down his coffee cup and moved himself over to her "sit forward" he said, Izzie looked at him confused "what?" she asked him "sit forward, trust me" he instructed. Izzie did what she was told and sat on the edge of the couch and was surprised when she felt Derek behind her causing her to tense up "relax Iz, it's only me" he said softly, Izzie relaxed and then Derek began to give her a massage.

First, he started on her neck massaging firmly but not hard enough to hurt her, Izzie was surprised at how good he was and how his hands felt on her neck. There was no denying it Isobel Stevens was in love with Derek "McDreamy" Shepherd 'more like McSexy' she thought, Izzie suddenly closed her eyes and let out a slight moan she heard Derek chuckle as he continued.

Izzie's eyes suddenly popped open when she felt Derek's hands massaging her shirt clad breasts, it was so wrong he was Meredith's ex but it felt so right. Izzie collapsed into his chest as he kneaded her breasts causing her to gasp, suddenly Derek stopped and Izzie thought that maybe she had done something wrong.

But then Derek moved her so she was suddenly lying on her back on the couch with him on top of her "once upon a time there was this stubborn little bitch called Isobel Stevens who came to work at Seattle Grace Hospital. Now when I say bitch I mean bitch; feisty temper, quite a mean one she was. As the months went on somehow I ended up seeing this bitch in a whole new way and then I came up with an acronym for bitch

B- Beautiful

I- Intelligent

T- Talented

C- Cute

H- Honey

I realized as I became friends with Isobel that I was falling for her, although I was married, then with her best friend Meredith, Isobel Stevens was one hell of a sexy woman but not just her body her personality is what was attractive as well... I love you" Derek said as he leaned down and kissed Izzie soft and gently letting it slowly get heated.

Izzie sighed as she rolled on her side only to collide with a warm body she opened her eyes to see Derek watching her "good morning" he greeted her, Izzie groaned her muscles were aching but in a good way "we are so going to be late for work" she said.

Derek laughed "I'm sorry I didn't know you worked on Saturdays" he said, Izzie turned pink with embarrassment "wow, I guess last night was so good that I can't even remember what day it is" she said smiling.

Derek leaned down and kissed her causing her to moan as she kissed him back, she then pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist grinning wickedly "fuck me" she said as she arched herself to meet him as he lowered his head and kissed her hard and fast as the speed picked up.


End file.
